Flying
by Misobel
Summary: (complete) We all have our own ways to cope with things...


**Disclaimer:**

Erm, ya, don't own it. Well, actually I do. Just not the character, whoever you guess it to be. 

**Authors Note:**

Guess who it is. Sure, it doesn't have much to do with the Harry Potter world, but I still like it. 

**Flying**

**By Lady Coia**

_"Do you think there is a reason we live? A reason we die? …A reason we fly?"_

She set her barefoot softly down in front of her, perfectly content. Peaceful, might be another word. Whatever it was, she was fine. Alright… 

_"I sometimes wonder if maybe I'm someone's dream."_

She set the other foot in front of the one she had just set down just as softly as the first, not speaking a word. There was no one to speak a word to anyhow. They were all gone now. Either killed by war, or destroyed some other way. 

_"Maybe our dreams are glimpses of another world."_

Her foot was set down on wet spot. She ignored it, and set the other foot in front again, making her way around the circle, as the bell on her anklet jingled. 

_"What would happen if I were to jump?"_

She stopped walking, and sat down on the edge of the dock, and let her feet dangle over the edge, her toes grazing the top of the water. 

_"We've all changed in some way, you know?"_

She sat there, her mind blank, keeping all thoughts away. Thinking would do no good. She was content and peaceful, and that's the way she liked it. Some might have called her odd, but she was herself. 

_"I don't know who I am, but I know who I'm not."_

She lifted one leg up, and set her foot on the wood. She reached down, and unclasped the anklet, setting it down beside her, tingling the bell once before she did so. 

_"I wonder what the other life forms out there are like."_

She set her foot back down towards the water, letting her toes get once again. The sun overhead beat down on her, but it wasn't so hot that she was boiling. It was nice out, and there was just enough of a breeze to make it beautifully so. 

_"I wish I could travel through time."_

She reached behind her neck, and unclasped her necklace, setting it down beside her with the anklet. They would be no use if they were lost.

_"Corsets seem like they'd be painful, don't they?"_

She reached up again, and began to take out all the pins holding her hair in place. They would be no good either, if they got lost. They all got set in a small pile with the necklace and anklet. 

_"I wonder if birds ever wish they could walk like us humans?"_

She reached into her pocket and took out a small brush, and began carefully brushing her hair. She counted as she went along, too, and brushed exactly 100 times, plus one for good luck. Just like her mother used to do to her when she was younger. 

_"Do you think that maybe purple is meant to be green?"_

The brush got set beside her with everything else, and she slid slightly more forward on the dock, until the water was past her ankles. 

_"I wonder how many people have died in this exact place."_

She slipped further until she slipped right into the water, her feet standing on the bottom. Again, placing one foot in front of the other, and walking along through the water, she walked until her head was barely above it, and then stood still for a moment. 

_"It's amazing that many of us tell lies and get away with it."_

A bird flew overhead, and she watched it until she couldn't see it anymore, then turned facing forward, and let her arms float slightly upwards until they were outwards from her sides. 

_"They don't all care for me, but at least some do."_

She let herself fall forward, and began to swim underneath the water, letting her long hair and dress trail along with her. She kept swimming, letting the cold water refresh her. 

_"You're always safer where you're hidden."_

When she could take it no longer, she came up for air, taking it in in a huge gulp. Then she prepared herself to go again, until the sun faded out, and the moon was exactly overhead. 

_"Do you think there is a reason we live? A reason we die? …A reason we fly?"_


End file.
